


Outbreak

by Bhishak



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombies, Deppresion, F/M, Graphic Description, Its all fun and games until Loki's a shit head, M/M, Multi, Trapped feeling, death may occur, feeling lost, love will be discovered
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 19:32:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7587064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhishak/pseuds/Bhishak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony blinked and swirled his Champagne around in his glass. It was beautiful up in the mountains this time of year. Spring was a beautiful season, that is until a Zombie outbreak ruins the party.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Loki you lil shit

Tony blinked and swirled his Champagne around in his glass. It was beautiful up in the mountains this time of year. Spring was a beautiful season. He glanced back at his living room, buzzing with life. He still wasn't really sure how to handle all of these people. He was used to spending his birthdays by himself. But this year he had a shit ton of people over. Not that he threw himself a party or anything. But because they were his friends who wanted to celebrate. He rubbed his hand through his strategically messy hair and sighed. Shit, it was almost like he had a family or something.

Steve looked over at Tony from below the stairs with a smile on his face, " Hey birthday boy!! Come join your party! " Steve laughed openly, it's felt like years since he's felt comfortable laughing openly. He grabbed a champagne glass from the table and took a swig as he turned around almost daring Tony to follow him. Steve walked over to where everyone else was in the living room. 

Tony rolled his eyes and followed, hand in his pocket. He couldn't stop his smile. Alright, so he'd been crushing on Steve for a bit. I mean, who wouldn't? The guy looked like he was chiseled out of marble. Tony himself was a lot more reserved than Steve was. Any clothing he wore was one of two options. A) Layered (i.e. a suit, a shirt and hoodie, etc.) or B) Baggy as hell.

Steve wondered over to the bar and took a seat on one of the stools. He looked over at all the people in the room. A smile popped on his face as he saw Bucky talking to Natasha in Russian, whatever they were talking about seemed to frustrate Rhode to no end. He chuckled as he watched them teasing Rhode, all they were talking about was what they wanted to eat for dinner, but they kept giving Rhode dirty looks like they were talking shit. Steve finally took his eyes away and they landed on the birthday boy finally socializing.

Tony's version of socializing was standing beside two people who were talking and nodding every once in a while. He vaguely heard beeping from behind him but he ignored it. There was probably a weekly test going on for the cable. He sighed and stared down at his drink. See, he didn't really understand what was so great about the whole birthday thing. It just made him feel old.

The beeping caught Steve's attention, he looked over at the TV and nearly broke the stool as he quickly stood up. The News was sending out a world wide alert. The news anchor looked terrified, almost as if the station itself was being attacked as he spoke.

Tony heard Steve's commotion and turned to him. Seeing the horrified expression on his face, he turned to the TV. His glass slipped from his hand in shock, shattering on the floor. Zombies. There was a world wide outbreak of zombies. He couldn't believe this. Was this a prank? The room went silent as the group of friends watched the TV in shocked silence.

" Now it's a party! " laughed Loki. He took a swig of champagne and watched everyone's reaction. " You think this is fun?! " Steve said as he quickly grew angry, " People are dying, that man looks terrified! " Steve had to take a deep breath before he completely lost it.

Tony looked around. "Well. Avengers suit up I guess?" He asked, slipping his suit coat off and tossing it to the side, as he called for Jarvis to bring him his suit. Natasha nodded and tugged her heels off. Thor nodded and walked outside to survey the area.

Steve stared at Loki for a few more seconds before grabbing his jacket and shield. " We meet at the trucks in 20. " Clint walked by and chuckled as he mumbled," I bet he started it....."

Tony exhaled as his armor quickly came to him and encased his body. He walked forward, clunky metal clanging on the marble floor. He glanced over at Steve and was about to say something when a deafening crack was heard. Suddenly, his house was shaking. And it split straight down the middle. Tony's breath hitched as everything started crumbling. He turned his head and saw Steve. Flying over, he grabbed him, narrowly saving him from a giant slab of concrete. Which broke apart the floor. 

Before Steve could speak a word of gratitude the floor gave out and all he could hear was screaming. He felt himself slam into the mountain side as he rolled down. He caught a glimpse of Tony's face before his head slammed into a rock. His world faded into darkness as he tumbled limply down the mountain side. As everyone fell Loki watched from above laughing at the stupid mistake his brother had made, " Now this is better than that stupid party, I should of done this sooner! "


	2. Self Righteous Attitude

Tony's suit shattered and he felt himself roll out of it. He skidded across a rocky surface and groaned. He grunted and pushed himself up. "Steve?"

Steve had rolled only a few feet away from him, but he was still unconscious. Around them was a forest area, rocks had fallen close by but no one else seemed to be around. They all must of separated during the fall.

Tony sat up and groaned, peeling his armor off. It was broken and useless now. He looked over at Steve and grunted, he stood and limping over to him. "Spangles. Get your ass up."

Steve grunted and slowly opened his eyes, " W-what happened? " Steve groaned as he sat up, he put his hand on his head and pulled away as he hissed in pain. He looked at his hand and noticed a little bit of blood, he must of cut his forehead when he hit the rock.

Tony held his arm and leaned on one leg. He was obviously injured but he didn't say anything about it. "Where are we?'

Steve looked up the mountain side and sighed, " I guess we fell down, we must be somewhere at the base or at least near it. " He shook his head and looked over at Tony and immediately stood up. He wobbled for a second but he managed to steady himself. " You okay, what's wrong? "

Tony blinked and looked over. "I'm fine. We have to find the others."

Steve walked over and stood directly in front of Tony, " Don't lie to me, if your hurt you'll be of no use in finding the others if it's bad enough. Now tell me what's wrong. " Even though Steve tried he couldn't keep the worry out his voice.

Tony blinked and exhaled. "I'm fine dude." He said in frustration. "My ankle just hurts." He said, also holding his arm.

Steve nodded then looked at Tony's arm, " And your arm? "

Tony hid his arm behind his back. He shook his head. "Its fucking fine."

Sighing Steve grabbed Tony and knocked him to the ground making sure to get ahold of his arm. " I said don't lie to me....." He inspected Tony's arm and noticed his arm was out of its socket. " I'm sorry but this'll hurt...." Steve reset Tony's arm and shoved it back into place.

Tony gave a wail of pain and held his shoulder. He hugged his arm. He wasn't used to skin to skin contact. In fact, it scared him. He scrambled managing to nock Steve off of him as he stood up. He backed away and stared at Steve with wide eyes.

Steve slowly stood and took a step back holding his hands up, showing he didn't mean any harm, " I'm sorry, you'll feel better in little bit I promise. " He then turned around and scanned the area. " I hope everyone's okay...." He said absentmindedly as he tried to look for any sign of movement.

Tony watched him nervously as he limping over to where Steve stood, he made sure there was a few feet in between them. Tony looked around, "Loki...." he grunted.

Steve looked to the sky and saw nothing, " I'm sure he's somewhere. Let's try and find everyone in the mean time, do you think you can walk by yourself? "

Tony looked at him. "I'm fine." He insisted. He shuffled forward and took a few limpy steps.

" Sure you are...." Steve said as he walked by Tony's side and after a few steps he felt like he was moving at the speed of a sick snail. After a few more pathetic steps Steve finally had enough and stepped in front of Tony. He took a knee, " Alright get on my back. "

Tony looked at him. "Don't be ridiculous." He said and kept limping along.

It only took Steve two steps to catch up and take a knee in front of Tony again, " Just hop on, we'll move faster and your ankle won't hurt as much. " Sighing Steve hung his head low and he whispered, " Please...."

Tony stared at him. "I'm fine. Im not a pussy." He protested, continuing to limp forward. He wasn't. Just because his dad wasn't here anymore didn't mean he could stop proving himself to people.

" I didn't say you were, " said Steve as he walked up and grabbed Tony by the waist hoisting him over his shoulder as he continued to walk forward. " I've had enough of your self righteous attitude, I'm helping you no matter what you say."

Tony blinked. "Ow!" He hissed. "Don't touch me!" He yelped, squirming. Alright, so he hated being touched. Sue him

" You know this wouldn't hurt so much if you would just stop squirming! " said Steve as he grew frustrated the more Tony moved making it harder for him to keep his grip. " I mean honestly you're being childish. "

Tony held tight to the back of Steve's shirt, hands shaking. He could remember hands on him. He clenched his teeth. Its just Steve. Steve. "Steve." He whispered as reassurance to himself.

" Yes Tony? " Steve asked as he made his way around the fallen disaster that was once Tony's summer home.

Tony shook his head and swallowed, trying to calm his heartbeat. He needed to calm down. He'd go into shock or something.

Eventually Steve walked over to a pile of rubble and slowly sat Tony against it, making sure his back was properly supported. " Hey, you alright? You haven't said a single word in a while, that's very unlike you. "

Tony swallowed and nodded, hugging his body and clenching his jaw

Steve looked over Tony with concern, he felt guilty. He started having second thoughts about carrying him, he might of accidentally triggered something maybe a bad memory. He wanted to apologize but before he could a loud bang shuttered the ground as a bright light filled the sky.

Tony jumped and looked up. "What the fuck-" He flinched and covered his eyes. Tony gasped and placed his hand on Steve's shoulder. "What the fuck!" He yelled, wrenching his eyes shut.

Without a second thought Steve covers Tony with his body as the light enveloped them both

**Author's Note:**

> royalprinceofbeehind on tumblr wrote this with me, we hope you like it!  
> P.s. There will be more soon!! :)


End file.
